


Divided

by BloodRedGeisha



Category: Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (2012)
Genre: Angst, Civil War, Drama, F/M, Historical, Racism, Romance, Slavery, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 06:51:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/884245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedGeisha/pseuds/BloodRedGeisha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A mute slave woman working in endless sugarcane fields. A vampire that tends to keep the fact that he drinks blood a secret. Henry and Lizette were two very unlike people in more ways than one, but when they meet by coincidence, will something spark between them? Can a vampire belong with a slave? BEWARE: Grey! Or Dark! Henry. Will have elements from the book and movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Henry Sturges had not seen Abraham in a while. The man had decided - to Henry's dismay- that politics was the best way to fight off vampires.

Henry couldn't have disagreed more.

"Politics, Abraham? Whoever told you to go into politics?"

He had heard all the ruckus Lincoln caused AS standing on a wooden box and rallied the citizens of Springfield, Illinois.

"You fight vampires your way and I shall fight them my way , " Abraham said calmly, ignoring Henry.

His mentor sighed.

"You can't take on slavery, the institution itself. It's the only thing keeping Adam and his followers from destroying the whole country!"

Abraham stopped walking.

"Henry, the time has come for me to put away such childish things. Hunting won't get to the root of the problem."

He pointed to a group of chained slaves, pulled along by a fat, dirty blond man. Their eyes were either wide with fright or dull with hopelessness. Some tried to resist, stopping in their tracks but helpers held guns at the ready as a warning.

"That is the root of our problem here, that is their foundation. Slavery allows them to satisfy their greed and stay plaguing us all. The only effective way to get rid of them is to abolish slavery Henry."

Henry shook his head.

" You're a fool Abraham , " Henry said.

Henry stopped strolling and Lincoln paused, waiting for what else Henry had to say.

Maybe his judgement of Abraham was wrong. Maybe Henry should've found someone else - someone else who would LISTEN.

"I guess I shall take my leave," Henry said.

Abraham nodded and left him, heading towards Josha Speeds store.

Henry's eyes looked back towards the slaves trudging up ahead. They were in such a wretched state. They had torn clothes, and his sharp nose could smell all the must and dirt covering their bodies.

He would be lying if he said his heart was not heavy at the sight. But Henry didn't understand.

What connection did Abraham have with these people? Their skins were swarthy, hair like sheep's wool.

Even if he tried, he couldn't feel any sense of kinship.

They were different...they were...

Niggers.

A/N: Love it or hate it let me know in your reviews pretty please with a cherry on top ?


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Lizette , the mute slave.

The sun blazed , sending angry rays below. Shifting, chopping with their backs bent, sweat dripping down their black skins were the slaves of the Tucker plantation. For miles spread tall vegetation , towering over everyone except the overseers. They rode around on their horses staring the slaves down.

One overseer with fiery orange hair and angry blue eyes screamed.

"Stop daydreamin' Lizzie!"

The slave woman he addressed exhaled deeply and bent her back once more, chopping down the stalks of the sugar cane. Mosquitoes buzzed in her ear and she slapped at them.

The leaves were sharp, slicing through her skin. Blood oozed out but the worst part was the sweat. It stung, like pouring alchoal into a wound. Despite the pain she could not stop to tend to it.

The young overseer would shriek at her again and beat her black and blue this time around.

Thinking about his grating voice saddened her. He could talk and people would listen. They would hear him speak, for they either feared him if they were slaves or respected him if they were white.  
No one would heed Lizette. She tried to open her mouth, but all the sounds just mushed up together into gibberish with the overseers laughing, sometimes even the slaves too.

There was a bell ringing and a bark that the slaves had 5 minutes to eat lunch before starting work back up again.

Lizette put down her blade and stood upright, her muscles cramped up together and sore.

She stretched out her arms and quickly followed the other slaves to Cecille, who threw pieces of cornbread at them. It was hard, stale, but better than nothing. She had managed to keep working despite her blurry vision and growling stomach.

It had been dusk when Lizette rose up and now it was afternoon. The sun stubbornly rose above her, refusing to fall over the horizon, refusing to be-  
"...Sun down," said a deep voice next to her. "We got til sun down. "

She turned to her right to see Timothy with cornbread in his hand. Lizette only stared and he sighed.

He sometimes forgot she was a mute. Her eyes would stare straight into everyone and she would either stay quiet or make unintelligible sounds.

But, she nodded finally, as if in agreement and smiled a little.

"Don' know why you talkin' to her. She cain't say nothin'," Alice sneered, hands on her hips.  
Timothy groaned and turned around.

"That ain't nice to say Alice. She just like anyone else."

Alice shook her head. In a gentle voice , as if trying to reason with someone she said, "Timothy. She dumb. Ain't got no sense in ha head."  
"Alice! Don' say that!" Timothy hissed, appalled.

"But she is," Alice insisted, unperturbed.

"We both knows it."

He turned around to apologize for Alice's foul attitude and to console Lizette. But when he looked, she was gone without so much a trace.

Please review ! Its what encourages people to keep going !

**Author's Note:**

> My favorite character in the Abraham Lincoln Vampire Hunter was Henry. I found him the most developed and intriguing character in the whole movie. This fanfic was inspired by the scene when he said not all of mankind was supposed to be free . I wanted to kind of dig deeper into that and thus I came up with this.


End file.
